$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 8 & 7 \\ 6 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 6 & 0 \\ 8 & 0 & 7 \\ 7 & 0 & 9\end{array}\right]$